A conventionally known information processing device operable by a gesture operates as follows. A hand is moved in front of a video camera. The information processing device recognizes a movement and a shape of the hand based on the video input to the video camera, and controls a control target device based on the recognition result.
Patent Document 1 discloses an interface device for recognizing a movement and a shape of a hand input to a video camera and allowing a user to make an operation while checking a list of gestures displayed together with a menu screen.